Shrinking my mind, Shrinking my faith
by SparklyVampire105
Summary: During New Moon Charlie gets Bella to move in with Renee and Renee sends Bella to a psychiatrist. But what happends when Bella finds out that Edward is dating the psychiatrist's daughter? Is it faith or tradgedy? Will Bella win her Edward back?
1. Changes

**Disclaimer: The amazing intelligent Stephanie Meyer. **

**First story, kinda random it just popped into my head. This takes place in new moon after Edward leaves Bella and Bella goes into a depression for four months. But it takes a twist…**

**BPOV**

"Bella get up!" Charlie's voice was shouting from the kitchen. I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to sleep-forever. "BELLA COME ON! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I guess I had no other choice, so I got up and sluggishly walked to my closet. I wasn't really paying attention to what I grabbed but it isn't like it mattered. I didn't need to look my best for anyone anymore. Three swipes of the brush in my hair, was all I did to try to fix it. I no longer smelled the flower shampoo I used, it reminded me to much of _him…_ I looked in the mirror one last time. The dark circles under my eyes made me look like the thing I longed to be- a vampire. My skin was pale enough to because I only step out outside only to get to my car or the school. I looked like I hadn't slept in years. I've have been having issues with sleeping, I was always awake staring at the corner of my room hoping he would return. But he never did. I turned away from my reflection.

Little by little I made my way downstairs, stopping to yawn three times. Slowly I walked to the kitchen and the smell of bacon became stronger and stronger. "Morning Bella." Dad said carelessly.

"Hmmm." Was all I had to say back. I sat down and stared at the counter. My attention turned away from the strange patterns in the marble to look at the snow white plate with bacon strips curving upward along the bottom, a little piece in the direct middle just above that, and two piles of eggs at the top, all resembling a smiley face. I brought my hands up and rearranged the two pieces of bacon that made the smile of the face and I made them curved down so the smiley face no longer looked happy. My dad was standing next to me staring at my actions. I looked up at him.

"I'm tired of this Bella! That's it! We are going to get you help and that's final!"

"No!"

"Yes! I'm calling Dr. Anderson the psychiatrist right now to schedule an appointment." He quickly grabbed the phone but I took it away from him.

"No! I'll do anything as long as I don't have to go see a shrink." I pleaded.

"Then I at least want you to go live with Renée, she know more about this teenage stuff more than I do."

"No!"

"Bella please! You're worrying me! I've started to hide my gun because I am afraid of things you might want to do! Ever since he left you, you have been nothing but a wreck!"

"DON'T EVER BRING HIM UP AGAIN!" I shouted, I was filled with fiery. There was an awkward silence as Charlie allowed me to settle down.

"Please just put it into serious consideration." He whispered.

"I will," not. I grabbed my bag and dashed out the door before Charlie could say anything else. My little red truck wasn't in the best shape but it's all I have. I climbed in and tried to heat up the car to break the chills of January. I drove off to school.

All though I promised myself not to think about going to Jacksonville, my mind just somehow slipped into an argument with itself:

_You should go Bella, you know you need the help._

No! I don't need the help I am fine the way I am!

_No you're not! Look at yourself Bella! The last time you got a full night sleep was when Edward was here._

Yes but I am keeping my grades up and I am not getting into trouble that's all that matters.

_Maybe you would be happy again if you had Ren__é__e with you. _

Yeah, she does, she'll know what to do.

_So you're going, right?_

Yes I am going.

Having a conversation with your brain is a little awkward but apparently helpful. Relief swept over me as the final bell rung. I quickly ran outside to my truck and sped home.

Walking into the house was like walking into court. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with his hands folded in front of him, and he was staring at the door. I walking in feeling like the spotlight was pulled on me. I walked over to the table and cautiously sat down. "So, what's your answer?" Charlie asked.

"I'll go." I whispered.

"Good, you should pack your things now because you are leaving tomorrow night."

"You already bought the tickets!"

"I knew you would make the right decision Bella." That was all he had to say so I got up from the table and went to pack my things.


	2. Discovery

**So here is chapter two, I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted but that's okay,**

**I am expecting this chapter to go well**

**I am going to stay in BPOV but eventually I might change**

**Tell me what you think!!!**

I walked back upstairs, admiring every detail of my house which will soon become my old house. I walked dead-like into my little room. It was colder than normal, more depressing. I paced over to my suitcase, threw it on my bed, and undid the zipper. I turned to open one drawer at a time collecting everything in it. Once my dresser was completely empty, I sauntered over to my closet ripping every single piece of clothing. When my hands were full I strolled back to the half-full suitcase. A few feet in front of my bed I stepped on a floorboard it creaked and move slightly. I stopped dead in my tracks. I slowly moved my head so I was staring down at the board. Using my toes, I began to move the board up and down so that it revealed a slight crack. Maybe I should leave a note of my remembrance. No. I want to forget the little town of Forks, Washington. Where you can never see the sun, it's always raining, and the place that I fell in love then was broken apart.

I should fix this, I thought. I went to my suit case and set down all of the clothes. I came back to the broken floorboard. Okay, honestly I wasn't going to fix this, it just seemed to be pulling me to it, like there was some kind of importance to it, or it was _hiding _something. With shaky hands I reached towards the crack and slid my nails under the wood and pulled up. I nearly screamed at the sight of Edward's picture and my CD that read 'Bella's Lullaby' in the fancy writing that I missed. Steadily, I picked the picture and CD in my hands. I moved my knees so that I was facing my bed. I leaned against the mattress and rested my elbows on it. My hands remained in front of my face holding the picture of Edward. I had tried so hard to forget him that my memory of his appearance was fading. His bronze hair became familiar and his amber eyes were hard and cold which wasn't how my faded memory was remembered.

I had longed to hear my lullaby again. I missed watching Edward's hands dance along the white and black keys. Without hesitation I grabbed my CD player and jammed the CD into the slot. I pressed play so hard, I almost broke it. My headphones found their way onto my head and I closed my eyes listening to the soft notes dance and swirl in my ears. The lullaby became a rollercoaster of notes getting softer and then louder. I found myself saying to its rhythm. Then I realized I hated this song. I filled me with anger and frustration. I ripped the head phones off and grabbed the CD player in my firm grip, then threw it at the wall. I watched everything shatter to pieces on the floor, just like my life. I move my knees in front of my and wrapped my arms around them and buried my face in them.. I felt the hot tears streaming down my face. I heard the door fly open. "Oh my god Bella! Are you alright?" Charlie asked. I shook my head. "What happened? I heard a huge bang coming from your room." I lifted my head revealing the evidence of my sobs.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry d-dad I-I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to s-s-scare you." I said through sobs.

"What happened?" I pointed to the shattered CD case scattered all over the floor on the other side of the room. "What the?" he got up and walked to it. I bent down to pick of part of the smashed CD. "Bella's Lullaby?" He read and I broke into tears. "This is why I want you to leave Forks, there are too many memories here." He walked back over to me and rubbed me on my back while I tried to stop the flow of tears running down my cheeks. He helped me up and then helped zip up the suitcase. I walked into the bathroom and collected all of my toiletry stuff the staggered back to my bedroom.

"C-c-can I leave t-t-tonight?" I sobbed.

"Oh Bella, please one more night?"

"No please, I can't take it here anymore, please." He sighed.

"Okay if that's what you want." I nodded. "Alright I'll go change your flights, finish packing and don't bother cleaning that up, I'll do it later."

"Okay." I whispered. I got pack to packing being careful not to look at the shattered remains of my lullaby.

Five minutes later I was finished packing and my dad stepped in. "Be ready to leave in five minutes your plane leaves at eight." I nodded and he walked out. Five minutes was all I had left in this house. I decided to go load the car. I grabbed every bag in sight and carried them all down stairs and out to the car. As I was loading my dad's car I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"Hey Bella! Where ya goin'?" it was Jacob Black's voice. I turned towards his direction.

"Home." I said.

"Home? You are home, you're not leaving are you?" He asked as he walked to me.

"No I'm going to my new home in Jacksonville, to live with my mom."

"What! You're leaving? No, no you can't leave!"

"I'm sorry Jacob, I have to, I can't live here anymore. I'm sorry." I started to walk back to the house.

"This is about Edward isn't it?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned on my heels to face him.

"You ever say his name again to me and I swear I'll kill you." I said through my teeth.

"Whoa, chilax. Sorry. I guess this is good bye then." He sighed.

"Yes, good bye Jacob Black." I was still talking through my teeth. I could feel my face getting hotter. He lifted his hand to kind of wave to me then turned around and started to walk in the direction of his house. I ran back inside.

"Ready to go?" Dad asked.

"Yes."

**So what do think?**

**Like it? Hate it? **

**Suggestions?**

**I'll have chapter three up asap**

**:]]**


	3. Regrets

**Still in BPOV won't change for a while**

**Sorry about all of the errors, I was writing that one at 2 am**

**Ok well right now it's 1:40 in the morning (I swear I have some sleeping disorder)**

**But that's when I get my best ideas (this chapter is pretty boring so this isn't one of them)**

**So if there are any mistakes, I am extremely sorry**

**And also sorry for me taking so long to post chapter 3, it's the holidays :]**

Charlie and I walked silently to the car. Before stepping inside I glanced around the house. Looking at the woods was hard considering the fact that that was the place that my life shattered into little pieces and I just left them there. I jumped into the car and buckled my seat belt. I glanced once last time at the memories of my broken past. I was fighting back tears but one drop was stronger than me and it slowly slid down my cheek just as Charlie looked at me. "Come on Bella don't be sad, this is another step towards fixing you."

"Fixing me? You think I am some kind of toy that was left broken sitting on the side walk waiting for someone to come along and fix me?" I laughed in spite of myself at the fact that that was exactly how I felt. Broken, beaten, abandoned.

"No Bella I meant fixing as in making you happy again," He smiled at me. "You know how much I miss that beautiful smile of yours." His smile got bigger.

"Dad don't."

"Come on, please?" I put on a nice fake smile just to make him shut up. "That's better."

I sighed and turned to the window. I watched the trees pass by and then disappear. Eventually we came to the city and I saw the airport and I suddenly forgot how to breathe. I wanted to leave, leave the harsh memories, the friends who abandoned me, and everything else that reminded me of Edward. But at the same time, I didn't want to let everything go there was just something special about Forks. Maybe it was the depressing weather, no sun, or the rain, lots and lots of rain, or everyone here who really did mean something to me, Jacob and Charlie, and Charlie and Jacob. Well okay so there were only two people but they did mean a lot to me. "Dad, maybe I shouldn't go, maybe I should stay."

"Don't be silly Bella, this is going to help you, and you really need the help."

"But I can't let you go and Jacob either. I'll miss you guys too much." I frowned.

"Naw, you'll forget about your old man. And Jacob, well you can visit sometimes, I'm sure Billy won't mind."

"No but there is just something here that is special to me and I can't let it go."

"And what's that?"

"Honestly," I looked down at my hands. "I have no idea."

"Well that's not much help now is it?"

"No, not really."

"Well make up your mind fast because we are pulling into the airport right now."

I pondered really hard. Maybe I should go. Start a new happier life and just be well-happy. No, I should stay here I mean Charlie does need me, he can't cook. No, I should go, be with Renée because she really understands me. "I'll go." I whispered.

**Again sorry it's so short**

**But it's now 2:10 am**

**And **I **just got really sleepy all of a sudden**

**So next chapter will be longer**

**R&R**

**Also tell me if you think I am making Bella too emoish **

**She seems like that to me but I want to hear your inferences**

**Byeeee :]]]]**

**ZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZ**


	4. The trip

**Sorry it's been so long. It's the holiday season :]**

**Well so here is chapter 4 **

**BPOV**

The airport was busy with business people with people in fancy suits and briefcases. Some were screaming into their phones which got kind of annoying. We went through security but I had to go through the scanner again because it beeped. I left my cell phone in my pocket. Stupid me. We finally arrived at my gate. "Gate A12 now loading." The woman at the front desk was announcing. Dad turned to me.

"Renée will be waiting at the airport in Jacksonville. Here is your boarding pass," he handed me a little white rectangular sheet with all of my information stuff on it. "I love you Bella."

"Love you too dad." I started to walk away.

"Oh and Bella!"

"What?"

"Be safe."

"I'll try." I was the last person to enter the hall going to the plane and I turned back once to wave to Charlie before I watched the doors close. I walked down to the plane.

"Hello." one of the flight attendants called to me. I just nodded my head and smiled. I went way to the back of the plane. I found my seat in the third to last row. Thankfully there was enough room in the storage units above me that I could fit my bag in it. Yay I got the window seat! I sat down and stared out the window.

I felt the plane move to the runway. The trees began to pass by quickly then there was no ground. Twelve hours on a plane with a fat guy snoring next to you and a screaming baby in front of you is definitely hell, just in the air. Finally I heard the pilot announce, "We are just about to land in Florida so please buckle your seat belts and we will be landing shortly." I did as the pilot told and buckled my seat belt and we landed ten minutes later.

I was finally able to exit the plane after the fat guy moved out of the way. I got all of my luggage and went to the lobby. "Bella! My sweet, sweet Bella! Oh how I have missed you!" Mom greeted me with a huge hug and a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek. Ew.

"Hi mom missed you too."

"Well then let's get you home to your new house!" She squealed. And again I say, ew.

The trip to the new house wasn't long at all. The whole way home I talked with Phil and mom about dad and what was happening in Forks. I didn't dare ever once mention Edward's name. We pulled up to a beautiful two story house on the ocean's beach. The windows were decorated with candles and inside I could see the walls decorated with pictures. The house looked warm and welcoming. I walked inside and the scent of cinnamon filled my head. "Your bedroom is upstairs on the left go un pack your things and meet us down in the dining room, dinner will be ready shortly." Mom called to me.

"M'kay."

I walked upstairs into a huge room with a window looking out to the ocean, a full sized bed, a chest of drawers on the opposite wall of the window, and a desk in the corner near the window. There was also an extremely tiny closet on the far end of the room which would be an issue. I set down my suit cases and began to unpack my things.

**Very boring chapter yes I know but I have been extremely busy lately so try not to be to mean to me.**

**Review?**

**:]**


	5. Another Discovery

**Okay here is chapter 5 I am hoping it is wayyy better that chapter 4**

**Ok well thank you sooo much LenaLuna for the awesome idea! (Read reviews)**

**I think I am going to go forth in using your awesome brainstorming**

**Thanks :]]]]**

Finally I was finished unpacking will all of my stuff and I could already smell the chicken stir fry my mom was cooking. Yum, I loved chicken stir fry. I was eager to run down stairs and have eight plates of it. I never had time to make it at Charlie's. I ran down stairs into the very large, very expensive looking dining room. The oak table was set with large white plates with designs of flowers on vines dancing around the edge of the plates. The silverware was already set on a napkin, each utensil had a tip that was painted a brilliant gold. God, when did mom get rich? It looked like I just stepped into a five star restaurant.

I walked over to one of the chairs with gold paint accents on the wood. I quietly sat down and watched mom come out with our delightful smelling dinner. "Hope you like chicken stir fry, it's all we had I really need to go shopping." Mom's short curly brunette hair was beginning to frizz um from the steam the food was giving up.

"It's okay mom, I love chicken stir fry." She sat down and a few seconds later Phil joined us. Then I dug into my dinner.

"Um Bella, your father says that you have been really um well unhappy with recent events in your life and he suggested that I recommend you see a psychiatrist."

"No! No way mom! Charlie said that if I came here I wouldn't have to go see a shrink."

"I know but you do seem a little bit unhappy."

"I do not!"

"Well please just go see Dr. Ronald once, just once and see if it helps. Do it for me Bella, please?"

"No. No way am I going to see Dr. Ronald McDonald."

"It's Dr. Ronald sweetie."

"Whatever, and don't call me sweetie."

"Okay I won't only if you go see him once." I sighed and turned to Phil with the please-tell-your-new-wife-she's-crazy look on my face.

"Don't look at me; I have no say in this." He told me. I sighed. I knew there wasn't any way I would win this fight.

"Fine." I whispered hopefully no one heard.

"Oh thank you so much Bella! This means so much to me!" Dang she heard it.

"Okay so tomorrow is Saturday so I'll go make an appointment for tomorrow right now." Before I could plead to her not to do it, she was up in a flash and dashing to the kitchen. Oh great. I had an appointment with Ronald McDonald tomorrow, and I have no say to stop it.

I quickly ate the rest of my dinner and ran back upstairs to my now full bedroom. I sat down on my bed which was surprisingly comfortable. I had packed the picture of Edward. I had to! I thought it might help me. (I'm not one for making smart decisions.) I pulled the picture out and stared at it for a long time. "This is all your fault, you know that right?" No answer. I wasn't excepting one though seeing as it was just a picture. His amber eyes hypnotized me. I put the picture under my pillow. Then I got up and took a shower, brushed my teeth, got on my pajamas, the laid down and fell asleep.

I woke up to a screaming alarm clock. I got up and for once fixed my hair. Put on a cute shirt from Hollister and cute jeans from American Eagle. I brushed my teeth then ran downstairs for breakfast. Yum, the aroma of bacon and eggs oh and pancakes swirled in my nostrils. I sat down at the dining table where only one set of silverware and one plate was. Mom was soon out with my breakfast.

"Here ya' go sweetheart. I am planning on leaving in ten minutes so be ready." I nodded and she swept back to the kitchen. I stuffed my breakfast into my mouth then I ran back upstairs to get my purse. _I should bring Edward's picture just in case Ronald McDonald needs a photo for wanted signs for breaking my heart _I thought. Without hesitation I grabbed the picture of Edward and stuffed it into my purse.

I dashed back downstairs and hopped into the garage where my mom's, gulp, silver Volvo was sitting. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of it. "What honey? It's just a car."

"No mom it's a silver Volvo." I need to get over him, just get in the car Bella.

"And there is a difference?"

"Um, no sorry just over reacting." I smiled a guilty looking smile and she just flashed a look at me. I hopped into the car and oh dear God. The same leathery smell surrounded me. I tensed up.

"What is up with you Bella?"

"Nothing sorry." I tried to relax. Then she started the car and drove off.

Okay, I had an issue with moss all over the place in Forks, now I have an issue with palm trees everywhere you look. Finally we pulled up to a little building made of rust red bricks and one big window in the front with words spelled out with those letter stickers reading **Dr. Ronald's Psychiatrist Office**. We walked up three little steps made of stone and through a glass door. The bell the door made ring nearly made me pee my pants. "Bella go sit over in the waiting room I'll be right there." She pointed to a little room off to the left where I saw a big ugly blue couch with flowers sewn on it. I walked over there and sat down. I looked over only to see one other girl there with her mom. The girl looked like she had just seen a ghost. Her hair was a mess, she had really dark circles under her eyes, and she was extremely pale.

"Isabella Swan, the doctor will see you now." A tall lady in a brown skirt and brown turtle neck shirt was standing in the door way. I got up and followed her to a room with one of those big black leather couches that are angled so you can lay down on them and still be sitting up, a big dark wood desk, and a chair. A very pretty woman was sitting behind the desk. She had her auburn hair up in a bun with chopsticks crossing in the form of an x. she was wearing a typical black business suit.

"Hello Isabella, I am Dr. Ronald." She stood up and offered her hand. I grasped it and shook it. "Please, would you like to sit or lay down, whichever is more comfortable."

"I'll sit, I'm not going psycho so I don't need to lie down." She did a small laugh.

"Well Isabella-"

"Bella." I cut her off.

"My mistake, well Bella your mother says that you used to live in Forks, Washington. What's it like up there?"

"Cold, wet, and rainy"

"Ah, so is there anything that happened up there?"

"Be specific please."

"Something to do with a boy?"

"Yes it does."

"Do you mind telling me this boy's name or will that be upsetting to you?"

"Okay you don't need to treat me like I am dying; I don't even want to be here."

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you, so you won't mind telling me this boy's name, will you?"

"No I won't, it's Edward, Edward Cullen." Her eyes widened and she gasped. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, oh nothing." She gulped. "Do you mind telling me this boy's physical features?"

"Why would his appearance have anything to do with this?"

"Just curious. I have handled many cases like yours and sometimes the person has troubles letting go of someone because of the attraction to his physical appearance." Then I remembered the picture.

"Oh I just remembered, I brought a picture." I reached into my bag and pulled put the picture of Edward then handed in to Dr. Ronald.

"Oh my!" She gasped.

"What is it?"

"Oh um, um nothing." She shakily set the picture down.

"No, I know there is more than that."

"No, nothing more."

"Tell me."

She hesitated. "Um, well it's just that, um, Edward is dating my daughter, Grace."

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. The suspense! Well some of you guys wanted me to cut to the part where we figure out about Edward dating another girl. **

**Haha by the way I am using my name. I thought it would be cool if I got to date Edward Cullen (But Ronald isn't my last name)**

**Next chapter will be up ASAP**

**:]**


	6. Encounter

**Yupp omg the moment of truth just happened! **

**So here is chapter 6!!!**

It as though millions of knifes just struck me. Edward loves someone else? When he told me he was easily distracted, I didn't know he meant distracted by another woman! "What?"

"Bella I do understand this comes to you as a shock but this could help you in your healing process –"

"HEALING PROCESS? YOU THINK I NEED TO BE HEALD?! I'M NOT DYING!"

"Bella please lower your voice."

"NO! You need to know that I was perfectly fine with my life until you and your tramp daughter came around!"

"How dare you speak of my daughter in such a manner! I'll have you know that my daughter is a well behaved, bright, intelligent woman and I don't need you to be so judgmental!" She stood up and slammed her fist on the table.

By now I realized I was crying. I stood up. "I don't need your help anyway I am perfectly fine!" I threw my hand at her lamp and I watched it fall to the ground then break into a thousand pieces. I stomped off towards the door. I turned around to her one last time to tell her, "Go to hell!" Wow. I have a temper issue.

By then mom was running towards the office. "Bella oh my god! What happened? I heard shouting!"

"Nothing mom, just take me home, please." She wrapped her arms around me then we walked towards the door.

"Oh wait should I schedule another appointment for Ms. Swan?" The lady at the desk called to us.

"No thank you, Bella doesn't need your services anymore." Mom answered with a cruel twist. Then we walked out the door in utter silence.

The car truly was murder. The smells, the look, all of the memories belonged to someone else now. Someone who stole Edward's heart, I thought he was mine. Love, life, meaning, it was all truly over. We drove home. When we got to the house all I did was run to my room bury my head in my pillow and fall asleep. I wanted to sleep _forever._

I woke up again to a screaming alarm clock. I did my same ol' morning ritual, and then went down stairs to eat. Funny, no pancakes or bacon. Nothing. I went into the kitchen and there was mom just standing there with a bowl of cereal next to her. "Good morning," she said.

"Uh morning."

"I called Dr. Ronald today asking what went wrong."

"Oh my god mom, please don't bring up Ronald McDonald again."

She ignored my comment and continued, "She told what happened and I think you over reacted, majorly over reacted. Now thanks to your foolish behavior, I have to pay nine hundred and fifty dollars because you broke Dr. Ronald's antique lamp!"

"She had it coming," I mumbled.

"Ugh, Bella tomorrow you have to go to school, more than likely Edward will be there. Please try not to lose your temper or have a mental break down, okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay I have to run some errands so just stay here, I'll be back later."

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie." She kissed my forehead then walked out the door. Then I was alone, except for Phil, who at the moment was snoring very loudly.

It was a Sunday so I really had nothing to do. So all day just sat around and read a book. So much fun. Eventually I just fell asleep.

My alarm clock woke me up at 5:30, it was Monday so I had to go to school. My first day at Jacksonville High **(A/N: I don't know the name of the high school in Jacksonville) **is going to be hell. Honestly I did want to see Edward again and that slut who stole him away from me. I ran down stairs after doing my typical morning ritual. I was surprised to see a note on the counter from mom:

I am counting on you

to be have today.

I love you.

Mom

Stupid mom. Doesn't think I can handle myself. After eating a bowl of cereal I headed out the door to see mom's Volvo sitting in the driveway and a sticky note attached to the door.

Phil will start giving me rides to work.

So you are free to use this car.

Have a wonderful day!

Ah crap. Yay. I get the Volvo all to myself. Whop tee do. I climbed in and drove off to school.

Jacksonville High was big, huge, colossal if you needed different adjectives. Before climbing out, I swept the school grounds for any sight of him. Nope. This school was completely Edward free. For now. Gulp. I climbed out and walked towards the school.

Little signs helped me so I didn't get lost trying to find the office. I opened the glass door leading into the office. A perky little lady was sitting at the front desk. I walked straight to her and waited till she looked up at me. "Oh sorry, hello." She finally said when she looked up.

"Hi, um I am Bella Swan, I'm new."

"Ah yes Bella Swan, I have all of your information already collected," she handed me a huge pile of papers. "Here ya' go. In the white envelope you will find your schedule, locker number, and locker combination. Classes start at 7:40 and lunch for you is at 12. If you have any questions at all, just come back here and I'll be happy to help you."

"Thanks." I muttered before walking away. I wasn't paying any attention at all I was fidgeting with the envelope, typical me I turned right into him. Papers flew everywhere and it wasn't till we both bent down to collect the papers when I looked straight into his amber eyes.

"Same old Bella." Edward said.

**Omg! So whadidya think?**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger**

**I'll have next chapter up asap**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	7. Reunited

**Ok so here is the next chapter**

**Last chapter went very well! I guess all I needed to do was bring Edward back to get people reading!**

**I couldn't wait to start writing it!**

**I have butterflies!**

**Lol **

Oh. My. God. There he was. I realized I was just sitting there, kneeling in front of him (of course he was kneeling too) gawking at him like I hadn't seen him in decades. Well, do months count? It wasn't until he laughed when I noticed that this wasn't a dream. "I thought I smelled you." He laughed the same mesmerizing laugh.

"I-I-I-I" I what? Come on Bella say something! Or just slap him! Just do something!

"Uh, here let me help you." He finished picking up the papers and we both stood up. A few seconds later he decided to break the silence. "Uh, I guess it would be polite to say hello."

"Oh yeah, hello." He smiled at the sound of my voice.

"So, came to live with Renee?"

"Uh yeah."

"That's uh, cool."

"Kind of I guess."

Our conversation was drowned out by the sound of a girl shouting across the hall. "Eddy bear! Eddy bear!" Ha-ha. Eddy bear. Edward closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. She ran towards us. She was wearing a really tiny hot pink mini skirt with a lighter pink top with a butterfly on it. The top was extremely tight on her. She had on hot pink 3 inch high heeled shoes with a little bow on them. Oh yeah total tramp, I knew it. Her hair was bleach blond and her skin was extremely pale. But it was her eyes that really killed me. They were amber. Just like Edward's. "There you are Eddy bear! I have been looking just about everywhere for you! I-"she stopped talking immediately when she saw me. "Uh, who's your little friend?" She said in her kindest yet bitchiest voice.

"Uh Grace this is Bella, Bella this is Grace." Edward said nervously.

"Hi." I waved to her.

"We are old friends." Edward explained. I knew he didn't want Grace to get all jealous if he mentioned that I used to be his girlfriend, but I didn't care, I was ready to embarrass him.

"By old friends he means, we used to date." I said in a somewhat rude tone.

"He he. What a reunion."She said annoyed. She turned towards Edward, turning her face completely away me. "Does she know?" She whispered. Edward nodded. She slightly turned her head to look at me from the corner of her eye, and then turned back to Edward. This time she spoke a little louder, "So baby, I was wondering if you would take me hunting today." By now, if Edward could sweat, he'd be Niagara Falls.

"Uh, Grace I donno, I'll have to check my plans."

"Pleeeeeese?" She leaned in a little closer to him.

"Uh, don't you have math class you need to get to?" Edward tried to switch the subject.

"Oh damn. Bye Eddy bear." She got on her tip toes to place a kiss on Edward's cheek. Then she danced away.

"Uh, Bella I-"

"Don't freak I already know I learned the hard way."

"Hard way?"

"Uh yeah, I uh met her mom."

"Oh." I already knew the tramp was a vampire. But stupid me I had to ask.

"That girl, she's a vampire?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Uh, big car pileup. I was able to save her, but only her."

"I see, so what were you doing down here?"

"Uh hunting Victoria." He mumbled.

"You were hunting Victoria!" I nearly shouted.

"Shhhhh! We have no idea if she's around here at all. We were going to travel back to Forks because that's the direction she seems to be heading."

"Are there more than one?"

He gulped. "Uh yeah."

"Oh my god," I whispered. "Do you have any idea what she's doing?! She's hunting _me!_"

"I know Bella."

"What the hell were you thinking not to come save me?"

"I couldn't Bella! If I went straight to you I would lose track of her!"

"So you were just going to let her kill me before you came to save me?!" I had to remind myself to control my volume.

"Bella I'm not that stupid."

"Well apparently you are!" He sighed.

He tried to switch the subject, "So what do you have first?"

I glanced at my sheet with my schedule on it.

"Uh biology with Mr. Rosen."

"Oh cool, me too." He paused. "So can I walk you to class?"

"No harm in that." We started walking. It's a good thing he was there because I would have been lost in like five seconds. "So how are you living is Jacksonville? A warm, _sunny_ place." I asked.

"Ah, just avoid the sun. I can't get hot so I can wear a hoodie when it's eighty degrees out." I laughed. Awkward silence…

"Why did you leave me Edward?" it slipped.

He hesitated, I loved putting him on the spot like this, haha. "Bella, I had to. You saw what James did to you. It's because of me you got hurt, a lot. If I left you, maybe you'd be safe again."

"How can I be safe with a broken heart?" surprisingly, I was able to not cry or lose my temper.

"Bella, I thought you would heal over time."

"Well I didn't, are you happy now?"

"I could never be happy without you."

"That is BS Edward. You look pretty happy with that tramp back there."

"That tramp has a name, it's Grace, and the only reason I'm with her is because she thinks because I saved her, now it's 'eternal love' and whatnot." He put air quotes with his fingers around eternal love. That kind of hurt considering that that's what I always wanted with him. _don't cry Bella whatever you do, do not cry._

"So then why don't you tell her to back off?"

"Uh keep in mind that at the moment, she is stronger than me."

"Oh that's right, well when was she changed?"

"A month ago."

"How can she control herself like that?"

"I have no idea; Jasper says it's nothing like he's ever seen."

"So she's like really special to you?"

"Not really." Oh my gosh! I may get my Edward back! "But I can't come back to you." Spoke to soon.

"What? Why not?"

"Victoria is still out there, I couldn't stand to see you get hurt again, or worse, killed." We were getting close to the classroom; the numbers on the other rooms were close to Mr. Rosen's classroom number.

"Edward," we stopped in front of the doorway. "I still now and will always love you." I didn't want to hear his answer so I just walked away. My heart jumped though when I thought I heard him say, "Me too" but I didn't let it affect me.

**What did ya think?**

**I tried to make it a little longer than normal for you guys :]**

**I am starting to get a really good plot going in my head**

**Sooo keep reviewing :]**

**They make me happyyy**


	8. best Friend

**Not much to say at the moment so, here is next chapter…**

I walked into Mr. Rosen's class and walked to his desk. "Oh hello, you must be Isabella Swan the new student." He seemed pretty happy.

"Uh I prefer Bella."

"Oh well then Bella lucky for you, we were just starting a new chapter today! So here is your book and just take a seat where ever you like, I don't like seating charts." He handed me a huge book then I turned around. Ah crap, only open seat of course next to Edward.

I walked over nervously then sat down. Mr. Rosen started going on about something but my attention turned when Edward's voice caught my attention. "Pssst! Bella!" He whispered/shouted.

"What?"

He offered me a note. It read:

_I do now and will always love you._

I flashed him a dirty look (because I found all of this BS) then went back to staring at the front of the class. Then Edward's voice once again interrupted my somewhat attention to Mr. Rosen. "Bella!" He offered me another note and I kindly took it.

_I am truly and incredibly sorry; if you don't believe me let me take you out tonight_

Yes do it Bella! No Bella! This is the man that crushed your heart! Oh who cares!

_Yes I'd like that._

Was what I wrote back. The bell rung and I got up trying to ignore Edward for some odd reason. "Bella! Wait up!" Whoops mission not complete. "So should I pick you up?"

"I guess, I mean that's what a gentleman would do." We paused outside of the doorway.

"Well then I would be more than happy to be a gentleman for you." I couldn't help but giggle. I gave him my new address even though I was pretty sure he could just follow my sent.

"Well I gotta get to algebra two so see ya." I called to him.

"Whoa wait we don't have to say goodbye, I have algebra two next too!" Oh my god!

"Are you kidding me? That's awesome!" Then we walked together down the hall just a couple of classrooms. I walked up to Mrs. Andrews the algebra teacher and introduced myself. Then she gave me a book and told me where my seat was. Oh, it wasn't next to Edward. Wait but who is that familiar face next to my seat. Oh my god! Alice! "Alice!" I shrieked.

"Bella!" she called back. Then we both ran to the center on the classroom and hugged. After like three minutes of embracing each other we both leaned back to look at each other. Tears were running fast down my cheeks. I bet Alice would be crying too.

"Oh Alice! Edward didn't tell me you would be here! Are the rest of you here?"

"No just me, Edward, and Jasper. Oh and Carlisle and Esme are at our new house." She answered in her high pitched angle like voice.

"Well where are Rosalie and Emmet?"

"Amazon."

"Why the Amazon?"

"I don't know. They just told Carlisle that they wanted to go be alone so they just up and left."

Mrs. Andrews walked over to the board. "Alrighty class everyone take their seats!" Then Alice and I ran to our seats. 

**Okay kinda short but Alice is my favorite character and i**

**Really wanted her back in the story.**

**Reviews?**

**They make me very happy :]**


	9. Hatred

**ok so I decided to change the plot I had in mind**

**and I think I like the one I have in my mind now better **

**than the one I had before**

**so I am going to change the story up a little (or a lot you tell me)**

**oh and I have a little surprise for you guys….**

The rest of the day I didn't pay any attention at all to the teacher or anything but me, Alice, Edward, and Jasper (who had mysteriously appeared during lunch). It was a good thing that Grace's classes were all the way on the other side of the school. I wouldn't want her ruining my fun. The whole day I felt like something I haven't felt like in a while. I felt _happy._ I had almost forgotten how to laugh, and joke, and just have fun!

Finally my heart sang at the sound of the final bell. Edward walked me outside. When he finally realized what car we were heading too, he almost bursted out laughing. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"Uh, missed me so much that you had to get a silver Volvo?" he snickered.

"Oh shut up" I playfully hit his arm. "It's my mom's." I mumbled.

"Oh." we walked up to the driver's side and I turned to him. "I found this amazing restaurant, the food is supposed to be amazing, for you of course." He told me.

"Eddy bear! You hoo!" The tramp called from across the parking lot. Great. She was waddling towards us and carefully keeping her balance so she doesn't break a heal or something. Ha-ha I tried to picture it, a vampire running towards a man who doesn't love her then breaking a heal. She ran towards Edward. "There you are Eddy bear! I have missed you so much! You will not believe all of the homework I have! Say, wanna come over and help me study? If you know what I mean." She winked at him. Then it hit me. This whole thing made sense now. The only reason Edward is with her, is because she gives him what he wants, sex. Anger that was bottled up for four months was about to burst. Before I could lose it, I pushed Edward out of the way (actually I really didn't have the ability to make him move but he got the idea) then I threw myself into the car and sped off.

I didn't even stop when Edward's voice yelled to me, "Wait Bella!" I didn't want to hear him right now. I took deep breaths and finally was able to calm down. I pulled up to the house and dashed inside. I ran upstairs and threw my head into my pillow and cried myself a river.

It wasn't until I heard the door bell rang that I noticed I had dozed off. I jumped out of bed and ran to my mirror. I rub off the smeared mascara as best as possible, tried to fix my hair a little then ran to the door. I opened it and oh my god, how fricken stupid is he? Showing his face around her after I figured out his little secret. Well technically he really didn't know I figured it out, but he should still be ashamed!

"Um, I didn't know what I did but I would still like to have the honor of taking you to dinner."

"Get away from me." I snapped.

"Bella what's wrong? What have I done to upset you?" I did one of those you're-a-complete-idiot snorts then ran back upstairs and jumped onto my bed then grabbed my pillow and hugged it, just like when you're scared. Edward thought that was a ticket to come in because a few seconds later, he casually walked into my room.

"Get away from me!" I screamed and I threw my pillow as hard as possible at him. He didn't even flinch.

"Bella what did I do?"

"You betrayed me."

"How could I possibly do that?"

"Leave me alone."

"Bella please," he took my hand and pulled me up. "Let me make up for all of the stupid mistakes I have made." I didn't say a word, he just led me out to his shiny Volvo and then we drove off.

The atmosphere in the car was full of tension. Most of it was from me. But Edward's breathing was hard and deep. I knew he was hiding something. The only words were coming from Taylor Swift on the radio. The song although fit the story line at the moment. The song White Horse was playing. Perfect. Eventually we pulled up to an astonishing building. There were lights reflecting off of the shiny vases that held elegant roses. The door was made entirely out of glass and there was a door man dressed in a fancy black greeting the men and women entering the restaurant. All the women were dressed in elegant gowns and all the men in fancy suits. I blushed when I noticed the fact that I was still in jeans and a shirt. Oh well. After Edward gave the keys to the valet he walked me to the door.

Inside the restaurant was amazing. Each table was covered in a silky table cloth and a candle stood in the middle of each one. The chairs were made out of a dark wood and there were flowers everywhere: on the wall, in pots on the ground, connected to vines that weaved in and out of the railings that divided the restaurant into sections. I truly felt like a princess.

We got our table, which was thankfully in a corner alone and sat down. I picked up my menu and Edward seemed to be staring at me as if he were studying me. I looked up at him to meet his amber eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just, you're so much different than Grace, relaxed and calm, not so jumpy."

"Oh god, please don't bring her up."

"Why not? She didn't do anything to you." I gave him an annoyed look. I guess at that moment he could read my mind (Or just got to the point I was getting to.) "Oh well, that wasn't my fault so don't blame me."

"Oh so I shouldn't blame you for leaving me alone in a forest,_ alone_, so you can run off with a slut who is more ditsy than Paris Hilton?"

"Must you be so rude about her? She really is a great person; you just need to get to know her!"

"Oh my god Edward! The only reason you like her is because she gives you what you want!"

"And what's that?"

I didn't hesitate, "Sex!" I shouted and the whole restaurant went dead silent. I blushed, like majorly blush. I could feel my face turn tomato red and then I wanted to punch Edward because he started laughing hysterically, and he was the only one laughing! "That's it Edward!" I jumped up and threw my napkin on the table and stomped off.

"Bella wait!" He said through laughs. I wasn't going to stop, I hated him. I didn't love him anymore. He wasn't the heroic Edward I once knew. He changed. I never remembered him like this. I don't ever want to see his face again. Ever. I stomped off the door, but I stopped dead in my tracks at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey Bella." The voice calmly called. I realized that the voice was behind me. I whipped around and he was standing there, towering over me, with a friendly smile on his face.

"Oh my god Jake!"

**Like my surprise?**

**Someone wanted Jacob back**

**So I brought him back!**

**Yay!!!**

**Well tomorrow I have to get back to school**

**So I donno when I will update again**

**but ill try to make it soon!**

**Reveiws = happiness**

**:]**


	10. Jacob Black

**Ok I know this is sorta disappointing to some people**

**About Jacob coming back**

**But don't worry, it's a good thing**

**And this is an e&b story just saying (I know it doesn't seem like it at the moment but it will be)**

As if my life had enough surprises. There was Jacob just standing there casually with this smile on his face that was cute but yet, somewhat strange. "J-J-Jacob, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked shakily.

"Um, I just thought you could use a nice surprise."

"My life has plenty of those at the moment."

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to leave then." I pondered for a moment then I remembered that I had no other way to get home.

"Oh no actually I was wondering if you could help me." He took a step forward like he was ready for anything.

"I'd be happy to."

"Okay well I was just um, out with Edward and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down there, Edward as in Edward Cullen?"

"Uh, yeah."

"When did he get here?"

"I've been here." The sound of Edward's voice made my head shoot up to look at the doorway. He started to step down the stairs toward us. I could have sworn Jacob growled but I didn't think anything of it.

"What do you want?" Jacob said through his teeth. As Edward became closer, Edward's face scrunched as if he smelled something bad, and Jacob did too. I silently sniffed the air to see if there was a bad smell. Nope, just and car fumes.

"I would like my date back."

"I'm not your date!" I snapped. "I'm nothing more to you apparently."

"Bella you are my everything-"

"That is bullshit Edward! And you know it." I snapped

"Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Jacob announced.

"I'll explain in the car Jacob, let's go." Then I walked away next to Jacob but turned my head one last time to glance and Edward.

We got in the car and Jacob immediately started, "Bella, what the hell is going on?"

"Well, let me start from the beginning…" then I told him everything from me moving with Renee to the worst date of my life. Not leaving out a single detail, but I didn't mention about Grace being a vampire, but I was going to have to, eventually.

"Whoa." Jacob said after I had done explaining my story. "So this Grace girl, she like was in a car crash and Edward saved her?"

"Yup."

"And now she thinks that it's like meant to be and stuff?"

"Yup."

"Wow Bella, what is it with you and relationships?"

"You have no idea." He chuckled. Silence swept over us, I wanted to ask him if he knew what Edward was but my gut was telling me no. So instead, I tried to get it out of him. "So tell me more about the 'cold ones' and stuff."

"Cold ones?"

"Yeah remember when we were on the beach and you were telling me the story about those vampires?"

"Oh yeah, the leeches. Well there isn't much more than what I told you."

"Oh, well can I tell you something?"

"Uh, yeah what is it?"

"You were right."

"About what?"

"The Cullens." I whispered.

"Really? Well I kinda already knew that. Why bring that up?"

"Because she's one too."

"That Grace girl?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god. And she hasn't like tried to eat you or anything, right?"

I laughed. "No, they aren't all like that Jacob; you need to get that into your head."

"You can't trust all of them, and after tonight, I think you would know."

I didn't say anything, but he was right, at the moment I can't trust any of the Cullens. I don't know why I can't trust the others but my gut was telling me not to. I helped Jacob navigate to my house. Then he walked me to the front porch. "Hey do you have a place to stay?" I asked.

"Nah I'll just find a hotel, no biggy." Jacob replied carelessly.

"You know, we do have a spare bedroom, I don't think my mom will mind."

"Really? That would be awesome! Are you sure she won't care?"

"I don't think so, she'll just be happy to know that I'm not bawling my eyes out over Edward."

"Oh my god Bella, thank you so much!" he gave me a big bear hug and I ended up gasping for air.

"Oh sorry, I've gotten a lot stronger since you left."

"And a lot taller." I added. He chuckled.

"Yupp I'm six foot now."

"Whoa. So we'd better get inside. Renee will be waiting."

**Don't worry it will get a ton better than this, trust me**

**Reviews=happiness :]**


	11. This Means War

**Uhhh not much to say at this point sooo**

**Ummmm next chapter :]**

"Jacob wait here." I told him before stepping into my bright house. I turned into the kitchen and mom was washing the lettuce for our salads. She stopped when she noticed me.

"Oh Bella I didn't see you there! Where in the world have you been all night?" She calmly asked.

"Oh sorry, I should've left you a note but I was hanging out with some friends."

"Oh my gosh Bella!" She was so ecstatic about me hanging out with friends that she sprang from her location in front of the kitchen sink and ran towards me with her arms out. She gave me the tightest hug I have ever gotten.

"Mom. I. Can't. Breathe." I said through gasps of air.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry, I'm just so happy that you're finally over Edward!"

"Again with the sweetie thing."

"Sorry."

"Oh and, you don't have to worry about Edward, I told him off tonight."

"You what?" she nearly screamed.

"I guess I should've left a note." I mumbled.

"Ya' think?"

"I'm sorry mom I just knew you wouldn't approve of me going out with him."

"Obviously! Do you have any idea what damage he has done to you? He has destroyed your life and you know he is bound to do it again!"

"I know mom, and don't worry about him, I'm never ever going to speak to his face again."

"Thank god!" she turned back to the lettuce and began adding in tomatoes. "Oh sweetie, go wash up, dinner will be ready in a moment."

"Mom! No more sweetie! My god!"

"Okay honey."

"Ugh!" I started to walk upstairs then I remembered Jacob. "Oh crap." I ran back towards mom. "Hey mom, do you mind if I have someone sleep over? He can stay in the guess room; he just really needs a place to stay."

"He? As in a boy?"

"Yes, it's not Edward; it's a friend from Forks, Jacob Black."

"And what do you expect to do with this boy, Bella?"

"Oh my god mom! He is like 16!"

"Yes and you are 18 Bella."

"Oh my god just let him stay."

"Fine, but I have my eyes on both of you." I snorted then ran back to the door. Jacob was waiting patiently on the porch.

"We have an all clear." I said.

"Sweet." He jumped into the house and took a second to admire the beauty of the place. "Whoa." He whispered.

"I know." I showed him the guest room and told him that dinner would be ready in a moment. I left him there so he could unpack. I ran back to my bedroom. There was a letter on my bed addressed to me. Strange, doesn't the mail go in the mail box? I grabbed and opened it.

_Bella…_

_You best stay away from my Edward, he is mine and mine only. I understand that you too have history but that is the past. You have to let it go. I understand that you are lonely and desperate but maybe you should try to stick to your own species, and someone well within your league. Face it Bella, Edward doesn't love you, so just fucking get over him!!!_

_Luv,_

_Gracie_

Can you get any bitchier than that? If I had the ability to kill Grace, she would already be dead. It's not like I care about Edward but I don't want her to see me as a weak link. That's it, this mean war.

**Ha-ha ok now it kinda heats up.**

**Sorry about the language, I just kinda like it like that**

**Anyway**

**Reviews = happiness**


	12. War

**Omg Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaseeeee don't kill me!**

**I know it's been almost a week since I updated!**

**School-ugh**

**So I'll give you a little reminder of what just happened.**

_

* * *

_

Bella…

_You best stay away from my Edward, he is mine and mine only. I understand that you too have history but that is the past. You have to let it go. I understand that you are lonely and desperate but maybe you should try to stick to your own species, and someone well within your league. Face it Bella, Edward doesn't love you, so just fucking get over him!!!_

_Luv, Gracie_

_Can you get any bitchier than that? If I had the ability to kill Grace, she would already be dead. It's not like I care about Edward but I don't want her to see me as a weak link. That's it, this means war._

* * *

Wait a second, what do I mean by war? Okay so like, maybe I did want Edward back, but at the same time I didn't. Is that even possible? Oh my god, I am so screwed up right now. I have to call Alice, I thought. Without the slightest hesitation I grabbed my phone. Alice was on speed dial (just in case.) it rang once and then her angel pitched voice answered. "Um, hello?"

"Alice! I need your help!"

"Bella what's wrong?"

"It's nothing wrong exactly but I really need your fashion expertise." She squealed with delight.

"Oh my god Bella! I never thought the day would come when you actually wanted me to dress you!"

"Don't get carried away just yet, I want a certain type of clothing."

"Okay. What kind exactly?"

"Slutty, whorish, trampy, catching on?"

"Got it. Oh and I'll bring my makeup and I'll do you hair. This will be so much fun!" Oh god.

"No way in hell am I going to let you do all of those things to me"

"Oh lighten up Bella; I'm only going to have a little fun."

"Okay, Alice in your world a _little_ is like the fricken Milky Way. Just like a _little_ money is just about a million bucks. Oh and how a _little_ shopping is shopping from three A.M. till midnight."

"You know you can't really stop me Bella."

I sighed. "I know."

"Yay!" she squealed. "So I'll be over before school. Okay?"

"Yeah…sure…whatever."

"Bye!"

"Bye." And the line went dead. What have I gotten myself into?

I ate dinner listening to Jacob's stupid jokes, for example: Why did the duck cross the road? It was the chicken's day off. Where did he get these? ? Well after dinner (and sickish entertainment) I ran upstairs and dozed off.

The next morning, an annoying tapping sound came from the window. I was too tired to get up and see what it was. So I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head. I thought I heard, "Bella! Bella!" but I was too tired to think. After a while no noise came until a huge crash on the window scared the hell out of me. I looked over to see Alice perched up on the window sill outside and a huge crack in the glass. Alice's eyes seemed to say, "It's your fault you wouldn't f-ing get up so I had to throw a rock at your window." I rolled my eyes and got up to open the window. "My god Bella! I said your name like twenty times!"

"Alice, why didn't you just open the window yourself?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." I rolled my eyes.

"So I am going to go take a shower, you get everything set up, okay?"

"Okie dokie!"

"Oh, god." I stomped off towards the bathroom. I took a nice hot steamy shower then came back to my room.

Never mind about the whole "room" thing. This no longer was a room. It was fricken Sephora and Forever 21 combined. Miniskirts and low cut tees blanketed my bed and part of the floor. Make up bottles and brushes and containers were lined up on my desk. There was also a huge selection of necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings too.

"Alice I told you to bring a _selection, _not your whole damn closet!"

"This is nowhere near my whole damn closet. This is like a fourth of it," she giggled.

"Oh god. Just do what you want to me. But remember, trampy, slutty, whorish, ect."

"Got it!" she giggled one last time then ran to the clothes. I became a robot. Letting her do whatever she wants to me. She poked and pricked, then changed her mind. It had taken at least three hours till we were finally done and she was satisfied. I stood in the middle of the room. She stepped back from me with an evil look on her face. "Perfect," she said with a smile.

"I look ridiculous don't I?"

"Ridiculous, no. Very slutty, yes!" she giggled. I sighed a very loud and long sigh before I turned to look at me in my full length mirror.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered. I was wearing a hot pink mini-miniskirt that came up only to cover my butt. My shirt was extremely tight and showed a ton of cleavage. There were rhinestones on the collar of it and I had a gold necklace on with a big heart on it. My earrings were big gold hoops and my hair was curled in a cute way. Oh and I would expect to fall to day on my 3 INCH HOT PINK HEELS.

"Fantastic, really my best work," Alice said in a very pleased voice.

"I look ridiculous."

"Naw, just different. Don't worry; it will do what you want it to do."

I spun around with a guilty look on my face. "And what is that?"

"Win Edward back." She smiled an evil smile then sat down on the bed.

"I do not want him back! He looks perfectly fine with the slut you call Grace."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, then opened them to look at me. "He's not Bella; no one was more perfect for him then you. He misses you so much. He's different. He isn't the same. He is being ripped apart from the inside out. I heard what happened yesterday. When he came home, he put seven dents into the wall from punching it."

"Well the why doesn't he come back to me?"

"He was trying, and then you told him to back off. There is no one he would rather be with then you."

"This doesn't make any sense! Why doesn't he just leave her if he really wants me that much?"

"Didn't he tell you about her gift?" I shook my head worriedly. "Well, she has the power to make men fall in love with her without resistance. Only a love stronger can break her uh, 'curse.'"

"So if I make him want me, like truly want me, I win him back?"

"Yep, but the more you reject him, the stronger the love between him and Grace." I sighed. _Now_ everything makes sense. It's _my_ fault I am losing him, _my_ fault he is falling in love with someone else. God I am so stupid! Alice looked out the window. "I have to leave. Good luck." She jumped up then flew out the window. I turned around and opened the door. Jacob was standing there with his fist in the air as though about to knock on the door.

"Oh sorry, wrong room," He snickered then turned around.

"Shut up Jake you know it's me," He laughed and turned back around.

"Sorry Bella it's just uh, why the hell are you dressed like a slut?"

"To get rid of a slut you have to _be _a slut."

"Ah, that makes total sense," he said sarcastically.

"Well it's supposed to help me."

"Do what? Get every guy to drool over you." Just then I felt a light bulb spring from my head.

"Hey Jacob, wanna drive me to school? I need a ride."

"Uh, sure?" Muahahaha! My evil plan is set in motion!

"Thank you so much Jake! You're such a good friend!"

"Uh okay?"

I ran down stairs and ate chocolate chip pancakes thinking about my evil plan that involves Jacob, like majorly involves Jacob. After I was done getting ready Jacob and I hopped into the car. "Uh, exactly why can't _you _drive _yourself_ to school in _your_ car?" he asked.

"Because I need you for something."

"Uh, okay, I'll play along." I giggled and we drove to school.

When we first pulled up I immediately saw Edward calmly leaning against his shiny Volvo. We pulled up right next to him. "Jacob, get out of the car," I said firmly.

"Uhhh m-Kay,'" he followed my orders and got out. I walked over to his side and turned towards Jacob. I grabbed the front of his shirt. I glanced at Edward to make sure he was watching my diabolical plan unfold. He was. My head turned back to Jacob. I pulled him to me and pressed my lips to his. His lips were warm and gentle. The kiss didn't last long which I was perfectly fine with. I let go of Jacob's shirt and pulled away from him. We were close enough to Edward that he could hear me talk to him. "Jealous yet?" I asked with a slight slutty twist to it. I took two steps to him so we were face to face.

"Yes, very much I admit," he said softly. I could see the pain of my betrayal in his eyes.

I stepped even closer to him. "Good," I said very cruelly.

"What the hell?" Jacob shouted.

I turned to him. "Thanks Jacob." I smiled. The look in his eyes seemed to say: what the hell is wrong with you? Ha-ha. My plan is working perfectly.

"Oh Eddy Bear! OMG! I missed you all night!" The little tramp waddled over to us.

"Oh. My. God." Jacob said in a whisper.

"EW what are you wearing Bella? Lost? The strip club is down the road," god Grace was a bitch.

"Actually, I think she looks wonderful." Edward said. Grace gasped in disbelief. She hit his arm. I smiled an evil smile, turned, and then walked away.

Grace-0 Bella-1 (or 2)

**Okay, so since I left you guys dying for more, this chapter was**

**EXTREMLY long :]]]**

**So I hope it made you happy.**

**Do you know what makes me happy?**

**REVEIWS!!!**

**OMG :]]]]]]]**


	13. A Glitch In The Plan

**Omg I had a ton of fun writing the last chapter!**

**I hope you had just as much reading it!**

I was setting my mouse trap. "I have to go Grace," I heard Edward's voice behind me.

"No Edward! You're mine! You will not go to her!" Grace seemed pissed. She was sobbing (but without the tears.)

"Goodbye Grace," my Edward! You do love me. The mouse trap has snapped! Edward's footsteps were getting closer behind me.

"No Edward! You'll regret this! You're going to wish you never ever did that!" Grace was majorly pissed. By then Edward was next to me.

"Wow, she is not happy," he mumbled to me. I stopped to turn to him.

"Edward, don't think I am just going to let you back into my life that easy."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you, I know I left you, but please find it in your heart to forgive me." He grabbed my hand then stared deep into my eyes. I felt the energy bolt through me at the feeling of his touch. I never realized how much I missed that, until now.

"How can I forgive you when you ruined my life?"

"I didn't think that would happen."

"You are a person who has gone to through high school more than a dozen times _and_ you have a sister that can see the future, and you didn't see this coming?" He sighed.

"Bella, please I am begging here. Please, please give me one more chance."

"Hmmm," I said pondering.

"Please," he whispered.

"Fine, one chance to win my love back Edward, one chance."

"Oh my god Bella! Thank you!" He hugged me, but I didn't hug back. I will always have grudges to him. But I guess for now, this second, I should look pass them. After he embraced me, he stepped back to look at me. "How about tonight? I'll pick you up, say around sevenish?"

"I guess, and maybe this time I'll be dressed properly." He chuckled. Oh how I missed that laugh!

"Bella you won't regret this I promise you." He smiled a brilliant smile. Oh I really missed that smile!

"I'm counting on you to keep that promise," I said sternly.

"I will, I really will," his eyes twinkled. The sun was covered by clouds so his hood was down. The bell rang.

"Oh shit. I can't be late, my mom will kill me."

"Don't worry, I have a way with words," he flashed yet another brilliant smile at me. God he seemed happy, maybe now that that skank is gone and her curse was broken. Speaking of the devil, where did she go?

"Where did Grace go?"

"Does that matter anymore?" by now we were walking into the building towards class, but walking really slow. I liked that. I lost track of where Jacob disappeared to, he was probably off somewhere day dreaming about our "kiss"

"Alice told me why you were in love with her," I whispered.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Bella."

"It's okay, I understand. Why didn't you say that in the first place?" We rounded the corner just in time to her Alice's high pitched scream. She was walking towards, well up until she obviously had a vision and it scare any living shit out of her. (ha-ha, _any_ living shit.) Her books and papers flew to the ground in front of her. Her knees buckled and she fell to her knees. She put her head into her hands and shook it in disbelief.

"Alice!" Edward cried running to her side. "Alice, Alice what did you see?" he lifted her face out of her hands and looked straight into her eyes which has shock written all over them. "Tell me what you saw, Alice," he demanded.

"She-she-she's coming," she whispered.

"What, who?" Edward franticly said.

"Victoria, and Laurent, and some newborns," she paused and lowered her voice, "and, and Grace."

Edward's eyes became saucers, worry, shock, and horror filled his eyes and covered his face. He stood up to look at me. "I'm so sorry Bella." I couldn't answer. I had already swallowed my tongue. My face was drained of blood. My heart was pounding a million beats per second. Victoria was coming, coming for me. She wanted revenge. Along with Grace.

"Grace works for Victoria?" Edward's voice was weak.

"Apparently." Alice began to get up.

"That's impossible, she was always with me." Edward was gazing off into space with shame on his face.

I walked towards him and put my hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault Edward. She was going to come back sooner or later, for James's revenge," my voice was quiet and weak. I could barely breathe. This isn't happening, this isn't happening, I kept thinking. Alice had quietly collected her things and was standing next to me.

"The worst part is," Alice began, " I don't think that her curse is broken. I think the only thing strong enough to break it, is death," she sighed and turned to look at Edward. "You're going to have to kill her Edward. You're going to have to kill Grace."

**Kk so whadidya think?**

**Twist in the story**

**Muahahah**

**Cookies make me happy,**

**What to know what else makes me happy?**

**REVEIWS! **


	14. Disaster

**Home sick, so im gonna write**

**This story will end soon but don't worry**

**Its not over just yet**

**I might do a sequel, **_**might**_

**Or just a different story**

**Please don't cry, its alright.**

Alice's words didn't slice through me like words like that usually do. In fact, I was perfectly fine with Grace being killed. Okay, that sounded a little mean, but she deserves it. She stole Edward _my _Edward. Now, she was going to try to kill me.

"No, we can't do that." Edward whispered. Okay, now he is just being stupid.

"What do you mean we can't do that! Edward, this girl, along with Victoria, Laurent, and a bunch of newborns are coming to get me. Are you going to just let them do that?" I was pissed I was close to crying.

"No, but we can't kill them either, maybe Victoria and Laurent and definitely the newborns, but not Grace. We can't kill Grace"

"Are you crazy Edward?" Alice's voice rang full of anger. "This is Bella's life, your love, the one you saved, and held. You love her Edward and you just can't deny that fact. There is a monster out there. A monster just waiting to sink her teeth into Bella's flesh. You're just going to let her do that?"

Edward hung his head in shame. "I just don't know what to do," he whispered.

"Kill her. It's that simple Edward. She doesn't really love you, her power does. How could she love you?" Alice is on my side. Thank God!

Edward looked up at her. His topaz eyes were hard and mean. "I am not going to kill her, Alice. That's final." He said through his teeth.

"Her power is controlling you!" I screamed with fury. "If you really loved me, you'd break away. But you don't do you? You don't love me! You never did!" I couldn't take this. Tears were rolling down my cheecks. I ran. Simple as that. I ran from my so called "love."

"Bella wait!" I heard that crap too much. I was running to my car. If Edward _really _loved me, he would run after me. If Edward _really _loved me, he wouldn't hesitate killing Grace. If Edward _really _loved me, the curse would already be broken.

The Volvo was calling me. I jumped in and drove off. I had to tell Grace that she could have him. Maybe she wouldn't hunt me if I didn't give her a reason to hunt me. I turned the radio on to try and blast out my stupid ideas.

"_This just in: two people killed in Madison, Florida this morning. Police say it was the strangest murder to happen there. Their bodies were completely drained of blood. They have no suspects." _

Oh god. I didn't need to hear anymore to know who did it. I quickly shut the radio off. Madison, Florida, that's not that far from here. Maybe Grace's mother could help me talk to her. Yeah, if she wouldn't listen to me, she would listen to her mother. Thankfully, I knew my way to her office. I drove to her office, ignoring the speed limit. I rushed in. "Oh Miss Swan, you did decide to come back." The lady at the front desk's voice scared me.

"Where is Mrs. Ronald? I need to speak to her immediately. It's an emergency."

"Oh, well she is in her office. She isn't with a patient so just go ahead and walk right in." it didn't matter if there was a patient or not, I would walk right in anyway.

I knew where her office was thankfully. I hurried down the hall and turned to open the door. I opened it and screamed bloody murder. She was lying on her desk, papers scattered everywhere. Pens and pencils lay on the ground. Her eyes were open and her skin was pale. And she was totally drained of blood. How could Grace do such a thing? Kill her mother? Oh right, it was her mother's fault for telling me that she and Edward were together. What is with vampires and revenge? Her legs were sprawled out and she had bruises everywhere. That indicates she was struggling. Did Grace like to watch her victims suffer? Great, I was on my own then. The sound of the lady's shoes clanking down the hall got closer. She turned in the doorway but stopped and covered her mouth to keep from screaming. Her breathing quickened and tears filled her eyes.

"Who could do such a thing?" she whispered. "Oh my god. Oh my god."

I didn't say a word. I had gone into shock. Grace is here, in this building most likely, or close by. It's over. She will win. There isn't anything I can do. Edward can't help. Not like he would either. I had to get out. I had to run. I wouldn't be able to get far. I was going to die anyway.

**I know it's sorta shortish**

**But I promise ill update ASAP**

**Please review**

**They'll make me feel better**

**(im home sick with a cold ewwww)**


	15. Helpless

**Kay so I was really looking forward to writing the next chapter**

**I am still deciding if I should make a sequel**

**You'll figure out at the end**

**But this is actually getting fun!**

**I am sorta thinking that this story is like a rollercoaster…**

**One chapter Edward and Bella are like in love,**

**The next, Bella is freaking out**

**Lol**

I've heard that death isn't that bad. I mean, like you're going to a "happier" place and it's peaceful. I hope the same applies to being murdered by a vampire. I guess instead of running I should go to my Volvo. It's not going to change anything, Grace will eventually catch up.

I started to run down the hall in hopes that she won't show, I was wrong. Out of nowhere she popped out of another office. Her face was filled with hatred and fury. Her fists were clenched into balls. And her eyes, they were red. Blood was trickling down the corner of her mouth. I yelped in surprise at the sight of her.

"Hello Bella, fancy meeting you here." She smiled an evil smile. She laughed a very small and quiet laugh. "Aw, that's too bad Edward isn't here to save you, protect his precious Bella. It won't be like that for long though." She began to walk forward and I stepped backward. "Victoria told me that you'll be an easy kill. You're so weak, vulnerable, and defenseless. She also told me about James. You remember the story don't you?" I nodded slowly. "Well you see they were in love, soul mates you might call them. But it was because of you that they were ripped apart forever. So Victoria didn't want me to kill you, alone."

At that moment Victoria jumped down from out of nowhere right behind me. Her hair always reminded me of fire. Her eyes were as black as coals. Okay, now is the time to panic. I couldn't breathe. I was helpless. Like a vulture and a mouse. Of course I was the mouse. What could possibly save me now?

"What do we have here, an old friend perhaps?" Victoria wickedly said. Grace giggled, but it wasn't her cutsie giggle.

"No, no Victoria. It's more like an enemy." Grace's eyes must have turned black when I wasn't looking. What do you do when you're in a psychiatrist office with a dead woman, a lady at the front desk, two hungry vampires, and yourself? Panic.

"Ah yes, Bella Swan of Forks, Washington. It's been a while hasn't it?" she began to circle around me.

"A-a-almost a year," I whispered shakily.

"Who are you people? What are you doing here?" The lady was shouting.

"Grace?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of that for me?"

"With pleasure." My eyes were fixed on Victoria but I could feel Grace move down the hall.

"Who are you? Get away from me!" She screamed in pain when Grace bit her. Grace didn't come back till a minute later. I glanced her way. There was more blood trickling down the corner of her lip. EW.

"Now who can save you?" Victoria hissed. It's over. It's all over.

"You know, if Edward really did love you, he would have saved you already." Grace said. A low growl came from the back of her throat.

"But he didn't, did he?" Victoria seemed to be having fun.

"No, you're right. Edward doesn't love me. I already figured that out." I turned to Grace. "Edward really does love you; if you want him you can have him. I'll back off. If you want, I'll even go back to Forks."

Grace laughed at my offer. "You think you're just going to get off that easily? You ruined me; no you ruined us, me and Edward. We were so happy! Then you came. We were in love! And you destroyed everything."

"No I didn't! There wasn't any love t begin with! You used your power on him, now you're controlling him!"

"So? Eventually he would realize that he really does love me."

"You're wrong."

"Oh can we please just get on with this? I have waited too long to watch the light leave her eyes and get what she deserves!"

"Fine, but let's have a little fun first."

**Wow, I am just making Grace eviler and eviler in every chapter**

**Lol**

**Reviews=happiness**


	16. Her Revenge

**Okay… well like there was no reply from the last chapter,**

**I found that kinda sad**

**So I tried to make this chapter really good**

Oh shit. What did they mean by "fun?" Grace painted an evil smile on her face. I guess when you really looks pass all of the makeup, she was sorta pretty. I wonder what color her eyes used to be. Victoria was pretty too. Maybe she has some nice left in her. Sometimes you really have to look pass a cold heart to find the warmth in it. Grace and Victoria were cornering me.

"You miss him don't you?" I blubbered.

"What?" Victoria asked shocked.

I thought on my feet. "You miss James don't you?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just want to know."

"Uh, yeah I guess. Why do you care anyway? It's your fault he is gone."

"Actually, when you really think about it, it's Edward's," I saw a flash of apology in Victoria's eyes. "He was only protecting me. Wouldn't you protect James if someone was after him?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Then why be hypocritical? Killing me because Edward was protecting me, when all along, you would do the same." Something passed over her. It wasn't sadness, wasn't misery or sympathy. It wasn't an easy emotion to read but it was there. Maybe common sense kicked in.

"Oh please Vicky, don't take any of her shit." Grace snarled. Does she have to think of gay names for everyone?

"Grace, can't you read the big picture here?" Grace rolled her eyes. "You're right, I do need to move on. Edward is my past, and you can only fix the future. And apparently, he isn't in my future." Grace's eyebrows scrunched together as if she were confused.

"You're lying through your teeth; you're trying to get us not to kill you! Did you honestly think that we're that stupid?" Grace said. Without warning or hesitation Grace grabbed my arm and threw me across the hall. Pain rose from every inch of my body. I felt warm blood trickling down my scalp. The scent of it made me nauseous. The room was spinning. I could see Grace kneeling down in front of me. "Love hurts, doesn't it?" She stood up and turned around to look at Victoria. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"No, she right. You can have your fun, but I want no part in your revenge." She wasn't going to save me?

"Fine, I'll have loads more fun without you anyway."

Grace turned back to me. I heard the door close and then it was just me and a murderer. I watched her walk over to the open-closed sign and flip it so it read, "closed." She closed the blinds so no one could witness my death.

She kneeled back beside me. I was shaking uncontrollably out of fear. "Poor, poor weak, defenseless human. Victoria might be stupid enough to turn down an opportunity for revenge but, I'm much smarter." She kept the same malicious smile on the entire time.

She grabbed my hand and flung me hard across the room. I hit the wall and screamed in pain. I fell to floor and tried to prop myself up to escape but she grabbed my ankle and twisted it, just like James did. This was all major déjà vu. I guess she wanted to bring back memories. I saw the scar on my arm that James gave when he bit me. The day at the ballet studio flashed before my eyes. Then the front door flew open and all of the glass fell across the floor.

"Let her go!" Edward's voice shouted. Edward, my Edward.

**I know it's really, really short**

**But I promise ill make the next one long**

**But I have to leave to a party right now.**

**Again I'm really really sorry**

**Reviews=happiness**


	17. Love or Hatred?

**Gay poll thing wouldn't work, sorry**

**Well it's been almost 2 weeks**

**I'm really sorry**

**So here's next chapter and perhaps the last…**

I lay on the ground screaming in pain. The pain seared through my dead like body. Helpless. Well, until my Edward came to save me. Wait. Was he going to save me?

"Ah Edward. Come to join the fun?" Grace said evilly.

"Let her go." Edward's voice rang through my ears, for a moment making all of my pain wither away.

The skank laughed maliciously. "I'm afraid I can't do that, love." This is the time to move Bella! I started to push myself towards the exit with my elbows but Graces grip on my ankle tightened and I screamed and crumbled in pain. Tears sprouted and streamed down my cheeks. "Don't you just love the way she screams in pain?" Grace asked Edward. She pulled her hand away hard to make my leg move. I gasped. "You're not here to save her are you? No? Well then you must have come to watch the show!"

Once again she grabbed my ankle, the other one thank god! Picked me up with one strong hand and threw me down the hall. I landed with a _humph_ at Edward's feet I didn't pick my head up to look at him, I just laid there with my face with blood streaks and bruises everywhere. I could feel Edward's glare on my back. I left my eyes closed. Aren't you going to do anything Edward? Aren't you going to stop her? Please! Please! Just do something! I felt him kneel down and stroke my hair.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He asked ever so softly. I couldn't speak but through all of the ripping pain, I shot him a slight smile. "I love you, and I am going to prove it once and for all."

"I love you too," I weakly whispered.

"No! Bella isn't going to win! You're fucking mine Edward! Now get your ass over here now! "

Edward stood up, looking strong, confident, and manly. He is so hot! "No Grace. I love Bella. She is my life."

"That's bull shit Edward! You love me! You love me more than anything else in the world!"

"You're wrong." At that moment, Grace's face filled with every negative emotion out there. Rage filled her mussels and power clenched in her fists. She looked at Edward. Her sharp stare slashing through him. That instant, Edward lost himself. He was a stone. Grace was controlling his brain. She walked forward. I was still laying helplessly on the floor. But looking closely, I could see that Grace and Edward had the exact same eye color. Green. That must have been Edward's real eye color. But why would Grace have the same color? Oh right. She was taking over his brain.

"You love me, don't you Edward?" Grace's voice was hard and powerful.

"More than anything else in the world," Edward's voice no longer sounded like music. It was cold and hard, evil.

"Then take care of the pest."

"What do you want me to do, love?" That killed me, I was his love.

"Kill her, however you like." Tears flooded my vision. I blinked and Niagara Falls flowed down my cheeks. This is it, it's over. And I was positive about that.

"Edward," I was surprised about the strength in my voice. "you don't want to kill me, you love me. You always have. I love you too. Break free, break free."

Edward's eyes began twitching. Amber, green, amber, green. Back and forth they switched. But Grace was an almost new born. She was stronger. She won. I propped myself up on my elbows knowing what would happen next. Little by little I pulled myself across the ground with my elbows, but Edward noticed and in a blink, snapped down and grabbed my ankle. I gasped in pain, he grabbed the bad ankle.

He stared at me for a second. Gazing into my eyes. "Well? What are you waiting for? Kill her already!" I saw a flash of amber in his eyes. They were filled with pain. I knew now that he didn't want to do this. I shouldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No you're not! Just fucking kill her already!" Grace shrieked. Edward's mussels tightened and he lunged for my throat.

**Okayyy so I will do another chapter **

**Or two**

**Yay :]**

**Reveiws=happiness**

**:]]]**


	18. Heroes

**Omg guess where I am?**

**Chicago!!! I've been shopping a lot**

**And I have been extremely busy**

**(Yes I know that's just an excuse but its true)**

**Well sorry to keep you hanging on the thread of suspense :]**

**I'll be switching point of views this chapter… **

I saw my life flash before my eyes. So it is true! This was it. Edward, the love of my life, was going to kill me. Edward's venomous teeth were just centimeters away from mine. I braced myself for what was going to happen. But before his teeth met my throat, the biggest animal jumped through the broken glass of the door, fast enough and with enough force to knock unprepared Edward over.

"Holy shit!" Grace's cries came from a distance. Edward landed on the floor with an _oomph. _I laid on the floor with my gaze locked on the mysterious rust red creature. Why wasn't Edward fighting back? He doesn't really want to kill me! Maybe this means he truly does love me. The creature turned to me. His eyes staring down on my battered up body. What was this? A grizzly bear? A black bear? A _really _fat monkey? Wait, that snout, those ears, it's a wolf? What am I? Little Red Riding Hood? Oh my god. Those eyes. Same gentle brown. Jacob!

"Jacob?" I whispered. The wolf answered with a little snort. Grace was on her knees gasping for air.

"What the hell-_gasp_- is that-_gasp-_smell_?" _Jacob only glanced at her then turned back to Edward who was propped up on his hands staring at Jacob with every form of shock on his face. Jacob grabbed Edward's shirt with his razor teeth and flung him across the lobby next to us. Edward's impact dented the wall. This is his punishment. For all the pain he's caused me. Edward stayed limp. Letting Jacob thrash him around the destroyed lobby.

"Stop it! Jacob just stop it! You'll kill him!" I was shouting to Jacob. He was taking this way too far. I couldn't move to help.

"Fine, if you won't kill her I will!" Grace's words sliced through me. Jacob had Edward pinned against the wall. Grace walked to me with speed and violence. Her cold hands grasped my wrists and pinned me to the wall. Edward was struggling to break free of Jacob without hurting him.

"Grace no! Please! Stop! Don't do it! Please don't!" Edward's pleas and screams echoed in my mind. He cared, he really did. Grace's head inclined to my neck. I was kicking and budging but her grip just tightened. Her teeth were millimeters away from my neck. Tears flooded my vision. "No! Stop! Please!" Edward was still shouting. I could feel Grace smile, then she lunged forward and her teeth broke through my neck. Fire. Burning. Pain rose from everywhere. This was like falling off the world's highest rollercoaster and landing into an erupting volcano. Pain you wouldn't believe. "No!" I heard Edward's running footsteps over my piercing screams. I felt incredible force and Grace's hands ripping away from my wrists. Her teeth tore away from my neck. Then blackness, nothing but the abysmal darkness.

**EPOV (for once)**

I landed with incredible force on Grace. Even though she was a little bit older then a newborn, she is weak when it comes to a surprise attack. Grace grabbed my shirt and threw me to the side. "I'm not finished!" she shouted. She got up and walked over to Bella's lifeless body. I looked up at her. She laid on the floor screaming in pain. Flashbacks of my change played in my head. This isn't what I wanted. This is why I left. I wanted her to life her life with a beating heart. It was too late to save her now like I did the last time she was bit. Something wet slid down my cheek. What the hell? I can't cry. That's impossible! I wiped it off of my face then licked my fingers. Gross. That was definitely a tear. But that's impossible! How could that possible happen. Can't unravel a mystery now, gotta save a life.

**APOV**

I ran to my car in horror. I had to force the visions not to come. Victoria was there and Grace was throwing Bella around like I did to last month's clothes. I didn't tell Jasper, his worry would screw up everyone else's day. I was on the road at one hundred and 20 miles per hour. Before I knew it, images of Bella screaming and Edward being held against the wall and Grace's face buried in Bella's neck. I lost control of my car and dove straight into the Pacific Ocean.

**EPOV**

Grace kneeled down again at Bella's side. No. she wasn't going to kill her. I jumped on her knocking her to the ground. She threw me off and I went through the nearest wall. After getting up and brushing myself off I ran back to the huge hole in the wall only to find Grace throwing the animal into the closet doors breaking them and causing them to collapse on to my Bella. "No!" although I knew that they couldn't hurt her, I had watched her suffer enough already. I jumped through the wall like a dog through a hoop and ran to her. I picked up the huge oak door and flung it at Grace. She yelped and threw the door across the lobby. I felt for Bella's pulse. Nothing. Too late. She was going to be a monster just like me.

**APOV**

Ew seaweed, was my first thought as I climbed my way out of the watery mess. I glanced around hoping no one saw me survive a forty foot drop off a bridge and diving into the ocean. "I saw it drop down here!" voices from over head startled me. Although that's pretty hard to do.

"Shit," I whispered to myself and ran at the speed of light to Dr. Ronald's office.

Entering an office with two dead people, a dying girl, two vampires (well three now I guess), and whatever the hell the dog thing was, isn't something you do everyday. Edward and the wolf thing kept lunging toward Grace but were thrown back into the walls. There were dents on either side of the room. One…two…three… I lost count. "Hello Alice, come to join the fun?" Grace's voice was filled with anger and fury. I smelled three sets, no four sets of blood. Dr. Ronald's, some lady, Bella's and, the thing's. Oh my god Bella! I ran to her side. No pulse. The crescent shaped cut was covered in blood so she wasn't dead, wait, oh you know what I mean! Now killing humans is fine, but killing my best friend is unacceptable! I dashed and literally pounced on Grace knocking her to the ground with all of my force.

"Get off me you stupid whore!" Grace screamed. Without an ounce of hesitation I grabbed her hair and yanked her ugly little head right off her neck. For how scrawny she was, that head was on there pretty tight.


	19. A Different Kind of Happy Ending

**It feels like years since I last updated**

**I know I am a horrible person**

**But I'm going to try to make this chapter good.**

**:]**

**APOV**

I threw Grace's decapitated head to the side. I was straddled on her limp body. Slowly I got up. I turned and I saw Edward was by Bella holding her. "Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella." It was then that I noticed that Edward's face was streaked with glistening trail of, tears?

"Edward?" I whispered, my voice weak. "Are you, um, are you crying?" Edward sniffled. He did a casual "mmhm" noise. "Uh how is that possible?" he hadn't yet looked up from Bella's body. She lay with her eyes closed and covered in blood.

"I'm not entirely sure," Edward began quietly. "You weren't here but when Grace started trying to," he paused, "control me, I seem to have won some humanity back." It was then when he hesitantly raised his head to look at me. I gasped and covered my mouth. "What?" Edward asked obliviously.

"Y-y-you're eyes!"

"My eyes?"

"One of them is, uh."

"One's what?"

"Green!"

This was a shock to him because his eyes widened. "Th-that's what my eyes were before I uh, was changed."

I managed a smile. "You were right! You did win some humanity back!" I knew Edward didn't want to smile but his eyes gave it away. Happiness spread over him. His gaze followed down to Grace's body. I glanced down at her. I tried to picture her with a pumpkin head on a horse in a cape. Edward snorted a laugh at my Headless Horseman thought. My eyes snapped to him. He was holding in a laugh. I smiled and started to giggle and Edward bursted out in laughter. His joy quickly faded and sadness once again, covered his face. He looked back down at Grace apologetically.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You had to," I knew it killed him to say that. Another tear streamed down his face. That's when the creature laying in the corner jerked up. Edward sprang to his feet, Bella still in his arms. I jumped back into a fighting stance. The thing started to take a different form, a human? Jacob Black! EW a surprising naked Jacob Black. His entire body was drenched in blood and cuts.

"Excuse me," he said politely. He walked out the shattered front door. I looked at Edward and he just shrugged. Jacob came back a few minutes late completely dressed. Thank God. "I'm sorry," he choked out.

"This entire time, you were the one trying to kill me?" Edward asked.

"Technically I wasn't trying to _kill_ you."

"That's B.S. You were threw me repeatedly against the wall."

"Sorry, that was for old time's sake."

"Oh my god! Because of you and your grudges, I couldn't get to Bella in time to save her! She'll never forgive you for this!"

"Well I better get the cockroach burned so I'm gonna take it out to the back woods and finish business." I said as I grabbed Grace's limp arm and head and dragged her out the door.

**EPOV**

This was beyond cruel. Because he hated me, I couldn't save my Bella in time. "I cannot believe this!"

"I'm sorry! I just wasn't thinking!"

"Just leave! Okay? Go pee on a fire hydrant or something."

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he left the office.

I walked over to the couch surprisingly it was still standing. Surprisingly this building was still standing. Splinters and shreds of wood and plaster covered the floor. Blood blanketed it too. I sat down on the far end of the couch and laid Bella's head on my knees while the rest of her body sprawled out on the rest of the couch. A few minutes later I smelled burning flesh. More tears fell down my face. I was happy I could cry again. Wow, most people wouldn't be happy about crying but not shedding a tear in over a hundred years and then suddenly being able to cry my heart out kind of makes you happy, in a really weird way. I wondered if there were other things I could do. I haven't been able to eat spaghetti in over a century without throwing it back up. It used to be my favorite.

Bella flinched slightly and memories of my change flashed in my head. So much pain. It killed me to know that my angel was in scorching ache. I cried for several more hours before gently falling asleep.

That's right, I slept. It was amazing. I dreamed and everything! My dream was weird. (God it feels good to say that!) I was just falling, the entire time. Just falling, and falling, and falling, and, well you get the point. I have no idea what the dream meant, it didn't matter, I was _dreaming._

It must have been days until I finally awoke. (pulling all-nighters for 105 years really does something to you) "Edward! Wake up!" Alice's voice echoed and immediately my eyes snapped open. She had a perky little smile on. "Oh my gosh Edward! You were sleeping! That's just absolutely, positively, out of this world amazing!" she quickly spat out.

"Alice?" I said groggily while rubbing my eyes. "What the hell? I really was sleeping?"

"Yes! Isn't it just wonderful?" She said giddily.

I felt around for another body on the couch and I snapped up when I felt none.

"Where's Bella?" I asked sharply. "I have to see Bella."

"Not much to see." Bella's angel pitched voice startled me. That was the thing. It was _angel_ pitched. She was sitting on a chair close to me with her knees pulled up. Alice must have brought her some clothes. Even though it didn't look like something Alice would've picked. She just had on some sweat pants and a sweat shirt. "You've been asleep for days," she said getting up and walking to me gracefully. I thought I would never see the day. "I never left your side, I just couldn't," she said sitting down next to me. "It will be weird now that I'll be the one watching _you_ sleep."

I managed a chuckle. "Bella, I'm so sorry this happened."

"It's fine, as long as I have you." She smiled and I leaned in to kiss her. We must have kissed for at least three minutes before Alice interrupted.

"Alright you two get a room." Bella and I pulled apart.

"Let's just hope it was only sleeping and crying that you get back, I'd rather not spend forever alone," Bella said.

"His heart still doesn't beat. I think were set," Alice said.

Bella smiled. "I think we should go see Carlisle now," I said.

"Don't worry, he's already been here four times," Alice said.

"Alice went and got him along with Jasper. They also went to dispose of Grace's mom and the one lady," Bella said causally. I flinched at the sound of Grace's name.

"It will remain a mystery of how the skank and the skank's mom mysteriously disappeared off the face of the Earth," Alice giggled.

"Well let's go, this place is creeping me out," I managed to say.

Bella and I got up and walked out hand in hand into our new and everlasting life.

_The end _

_3_

**It was hard to press the button from "in progress" and change it to "complete"**

**I might do a sequal. I have an idea on what to do. **

**But I would love to hear your ideas too!**

**Tell me what you thought about the story!**

**Tell me if you think I should do a sequal!**

**Tell me if you think I am a good writer!**

**Tell me anything!**

**Reviews make my day (even though its 12:15 A.M.)**

**I love you guys!**

_**-gracie**__-_

_(Yes in fact for those of you who failed to realize it was written on my profile my name is in fact Grace. I laughed reading the comments on how you all want Grace to die. my friend enjoyed them too. Lol)_


End file.
